


Breathe

by Sootball



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff I think, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootball/pseuds/Sootball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing I wrote for Herolunchboxes on Tumblr a while ago. I don't know if this is considered fluff, but I gave it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Inhale, exhale. The calming techniques worked wonders. Ever since coming to a world that felt so different, Steve has now adjusted and is facing a completely different matter altogether. Dressed in his civilian clothes, he paced around the living room in Tony’s floor, nervously glancing at the clock.

_**10 minutes** _

Glancing at the coffee table, his eyes glanced over the simple bouquet of flowers and bottle of wine (suggested by JARVIS, because really, Steve knew nothing about it) to land on a small wrapped package. Looking around, Steve quickly picked it up and slid it into his pocket.

**_8 minutes._ **

Relaxing his posture, and closing his eyes, he began to recite in his head, full lips mouthing gently to the words.

_Tony, we need to talk. No, it’s nothing bad I promise, so stop trying to get ahead of me here and listen._ Steve motioned for an invisible Tony to sit on the couch and kneeled down.  _Tomorrow is going to be our third anniversay, did you remember? It’s okay if you didn’t, you said time is relative right? And…It made me realise that, we don’t see each other that often, do we?_

**_5 Minutes._ **

_Just let me finish here Tony._ Steve put his hands up to reassure. _When we first met, I’m not going to lie, I felt like punching you. However, somehow…you just grew on me, your devil-may-care attitude was outdone by how you let us all live the tower, and give us all the opportunity to have a family, the way you talk to your robots and somehow find some time to watch movies with the rest of the team._

**_2 Minutes._ **

_But the best part, is when there are no supervillians, no missions. When everyone else is out and we can just stay at home, on the couch and just…be ourselves. I love that, and I love you, that’s why._ Steve pulled the small box from his pocket, shifting his legs so that he is down on one knee. _I wish to spend more time with you, and your robots, controlling your coffee intake everyday and bodily carrying you to the kitchen. So,_ Steve took a deep breath and said in a loud, confident manner. _”_ Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?”

_“_ Well, that depends on the caffeine control you mentioned.” Steve startled, snapping the box shut and stumbling back up to find Tony leaning on the doorframe, arms folded and cheeky grin on his face. Steve blushed, embarrassed. This wasn’t supposed to happen, and Tony wasn’t supposed to hear…huh?

“Did you hear everything?” Steve mumbled nervously and Tony crossed the room to stand in front of him. He fixed his eyes on the floor, worried about Tony’s reaction.

“From the part where you told me to sit down,” Tony grinned as he gently pushed Steve onto the couch and straddled him. “JARVIS told me that you had something to tell me, so I hurried up.” JARVIS…Sneaky piece of technology. Steve was wondering on whether to thank the robotic butler or not, almost missing what Tony said.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said…Didn’t you have something to ask? I mean, you never know, that person might just say yes.” Steve chuckled, before pulling the billionaire into a gentle kiss. Tony responded eagerly, pressing himself to Steve. The plan didn’t follow what Steve had in mind, but for now it didn’t matter.

They were going to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to look over the stuff I wrote on Tumblr and transfer it over here :p


End file.
